Addicted to You
by nikki3
Summary: YAOI. Gaara x ?. Gaara, through the alliance between Konoha and Sand Has been tasked to apprehend a certain ravenhaired nin.
1. The First Taste

Title: Addicted To You

Author: nikki3 )

Chapter Title: The First Taste

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Warning: YAOI. Some incest somewhere... Perverted thoughts. Implied rape. Lime. Swearing. OOC. Unstable minds.

Pairings (so far): Gaara x ?????? (read and find out), somewhat Kisame x Itachi, a bit of Sasuke x Itachi, one-side OC x Itachi. (There's a possible threesome in the story in the future but that would depend on how the story goes.)

Author's notes: Okay... This is really weird so I suggest that if you're squeamish (like most flamers are), you hit the back button and find some other fic to read. I will not be held responsible if you happen to find this "disgusting" and "perverted". The warning is there for a reason so if you still continue to read this fic and find that it was exactly as I warned you about, it would not be my fault if you get trauma from this. So... on with the fic!

Chapter One: The First Taste

Gaara didn't understand exactly why he had been chosen to take on the mission to apprehend a certain raven-haired nin. True, he was most likely one of the strongest Chuunins there were within the ANBU ranks courtesy of having a demon inside of him. And it was also true that Konoha and Sand held a very strong alliance with each other since the war Sound instigated six years ago. But that didn't mean that Konoha couldn't damn well find a strong ninja among their ranks to deal with this assignment. No, they just had to drag the Hidden Village of Sand into their business. If they wanted a powerful shinobi with a demon inside of him, why couldn't they have just sent Uzumaki Naruto to do the job? The blond was certainly a stronger and infinitely better choice given that he had a more stable control over his demon.

The Sand ninja sighed exasperatedly as he casually walked through the woods where the aforementioned raven-haired shinobi was last sighted. He had no fear of being attacked, confident that his ultimate defense could not be easily brought down by a criminal.

At eighteen, Gaara sported a long, shaggy mane that reached down to his shoulders. He had opted not to tie it back like most shinobi would and had instead let it hand freely. He had sprouted even taller than Kankuro much to his brother's chagrin. Temari had laughed when the height different became apparent. Kankuro had ended up as the shortest of the three siblings. The youngest of the Sand siblings merely smirked. He was still not prone to laughter fits like his brother and sister but they were working on it. His outfit had not changed at all. His sister had commented once that he needed to develop a better fashion sense and to get a whole new wardrobe. Knowing Temari, if he'd let her, she'd probably dump his entire month's pay down the drain and bleed him dry. Besides, what was wrong with what he wore? He found his clothes to be quite comfortable enough and allowed easier movement than the restricting attires she would most likely buy for him.

A splash to his right garnered his attention. He moved more cautiously this time, careful not to alert the people, whoever they were, to his presence if they hadn't already. He peered from behind a tree and saw someone standing in the shallower part of a lake. He couldn't make out exactly whom it was from where he was standing. The person was standing with his back to the Sand ninja, seemingly entranced with the full red moon above. The long, unbound raven hair gave away part of the man's identity. But he couldn't tell whether he was the one he was hunting down or his brother. _Older, younger, what does it matter? They're both missing nins anyway._ He reasoned.

Gaara crouched low, ready to pounce on his prey when he spotted a cloak left on the ground by the lakeside. It had the designs described in the report. Red clouds... It confirmed to the red-haired shinobi that it was indeed this missing nin he was tasked to apprehend at any cost. He had heard from Naruto that this man was indeed more powerful than what his effeminate features presented. _But surely not more powerful than a demon?_ Having an idea of how the organization the raven-haired nin worked for operated, there should be another criminal within the area. His prey was not alone.

Perhaps it would be more prudent for him to observe the man first but at a closer distance. Soundlessly, he moved to the shrubs close to where the cloak lay in a rumpled heap. The strong scent of blood invaded his senses, making Shuukaku shift restlessly within him.

"There's no use in hiding when I already know you're there." The man's deep voice resounded in the silence of the night.

Gaara tensed, his eyes widening a fraction before narrowing. How did he know that he was there? He had made sure that his presence would not be detected.

As if reading his mind, the S-ranked criminal answered his question. "It's the blood. The scent of it is more intoxicating and strong, stronger than mine." The targeted shinobi turned around, revealing his face, his amusement evident in his eyes. His raven hair flowing with the slight breeze creating an illusion of a black wing. "Don't worry. I sent Kisame away on an errand. I'm all alone right now. Why don't you keep me company?" The last two lines were said in such a husky manner that it held some seductive undertones. Or perhaps they were meant to be seductive, voice and all.

The Sand ninja schooled his face not to reveal the anger and frustration he felt. It was not hard as he was already used to wearing a poker face, which was why his siblings had difficulty coaxing out of him the barest hint of a smile. He stood up and moved closer, his stance guarded. It was only then that the full impact of what the older Uchiha looked like him and struck him completely speechless.

It was like looking at one of those advertisement models with their hair flowing with the wind, with every fiber of their being enticing people to buy the products they represented. The prodigy was wearing a loose black shirt that exposed his midriff whenever the wind blew particularly strong. His equally black pants were folded up to his knees as he was standing with the water a little above ankle deep of his legs. His hand was in his hair to prevent it from blowing into his face. His face was so effeminate that had it not for the evidently flat chest, he would have been mistaken for a woman. The forehead protector was strangely absent. His voice was one of those seductive come-hither voices that would probably turn women into putty in his hands. His eyes were so filled with mischief and amusement, almost a promise of naughty things to come, that you couldn't help but be drawn to them, your thoughts being dragged into the gutter. Gaara couldn't help but notice those enticing lips either. It was curved into a playful smile, making him wonder whether or not the genius' infamous talents extended into the bedroom. Everything about the Uchiha just seemed to scream sex and pure, animalistic passions.

It was a while before the younger ninja found his voice. "Uchiha Itachi, you are under arrest for the murder of your clan, for treason against your village, for your affiliation with the underworld organization, Akatsuki and for the numerous crimes you have carried out under its name. Surrender now or I'll have to resort to using force."

Itachi merely smirked at him and let out a slight chuckle. "Funny, I didn't think that Konoha would back down when I made my challenge clear." The older Uchiha shifted his stance. "Maa, I suppose it doesn't matter. They still sent a demon to come after me even if it wasn't the one I was after."

Gaara stared at him incredulously. It seemed that the S-ranked criminal wasn't taking him seriously. He would just have to change the Uchiha's assumptions of his strength then. Dragging the prodigy's half-dead carcass back to Konoha all covered in blood sounded enticing to his mind. Shuukaku seemed agreeable to such a compromise as it sated his bloodlust and fulfilled Gaara's mission to bring him back alive. Why didn't they just want him dead? It would have been a much more satisfying and enjoyable task for the red-haired nin.

Wordlessly, the Sand shinobi summoned his chakra and attacked his target with his sand. The prodigy evaded it easily, jumping up into the air in a graceful arc and landing effortlessly beside Gaara, sending the younger man flying straight into a tree before his defenses could react. With his back still screaming in pain from the impact, he slowly stood up with his back against the tree, his sand trying to catch the eluding genius, who seemed to appear and disappear and be in all places at once. Then his sand finally caught up with the S-ranked criminal, only to find that it was an exploding clone, a variation of Naruto's Shadow Clone jutsu. Itachi's personal touch it seemed was just as fascinating as his looks. Gaara had never encountered such a challenging opponent aside from Naruto and Sasuke until this moment. He licked the blood from his lips as the Uchiha continued to elude his attacks without signs of tiring. The older man's speed and taijutsu were incredible, more impressive than Uchiha Sasuke's had been six years ago.

Just then, a barefooted kick connected with his side, causing him to grimace in pain and he fell down a short distance from the criminal. The genius Uchiha smiled. "Heh." It was as if the older man was toying with him. It was so infuriatingly insulting that Gaara launched himself at the prodigy in anger. And found himself slammed back against the same tree he had been earlier leaning on. He tensed, eyes widening as Itachi leaned closer on his toes, hands fisted in the Sand nin's shirt, body against body, their lips almost touching. In his shock at such an intimate close contact, he didn't react when the older Uchiha pulled away slightly and smiled coyly. "The blood red moon is so beautiful that it brings out our lust for blood, does it not?" Then the criminal leaned closer once more but this time to lick the blood trailing from the younger man's lips to his chin. There was a sigh of contentment as Itachi drew back, closing his eyes and licking his own lips with an expression that can only be described as ecstasy. "So good..."

Gaara found himself frozen in place from the erotic sight. It was probably appalling to others, laughable to some that he found the sight of Uchiha Itachi deriving pleasure from the taste of blood highly arousing.

Then the older Uchiha moved away and went to slip on his discarded shoes right beside his cloak. Silence stretched between them while Gaara struggled to control his body's perverted lust. Shuukaku was strangely silent as well but the Sand nin could feel the beast within him's desire, not for blood, a different sort of desire... Lust as well perhaps?

When the S-ranked criminal finished putting his shoes on, he turned to Gara and smiled mischievously. "Come and try to catch me again if you can." A challenge issued and then he was gone, leaving his cloak behind.

The youngest of the Sand siblings forced himself to move in his highly aroused stupor and walked over to pick the discarded cloak up. He brought it up and inhaled the scent that reeked of its owner. It smelled strongly of blood. _Uchiha Itachi, was it? I'll remember that._

-----

Kisame could not help but feel uneasy as Itachi walked in, seemingly in high spirits despite missing his cloak. The smile on the Uchiha prodigy's lips was anything but good. It meant someone just had his life span unexpectedly shortened. The shark-like Mist ninja honestly felt sorry for the poor bastard, whoever he was. One should learn never to provoke the genius into drawing blood especially on nights like this one when the moon is red and full. It could lead to a rather messy death. None have ever done so and lived to tell about it. The younger man hummed as he washed his hands before pouring himself a glass of water. It was odd since Itachi was rarely in a good mood.

"I take it something good happened," the older man commented.

The older Uchiha's eyes shifted and focused on him. Kisame resisted the urge to bolt as the prodigy smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know?" The smile became wider as if the genius sensed his partner's fear and discomfort. "I found a nice little toy to play with."

The Mist ninja suppressed a shudder as his younger partner went into his room and shut the door. It was only then that the sword-wielding nin felt safe and relieved. The shut door meant that the young man was retiring to bed. No more killing; no more screaming; no more blood, at least until the next night when the red moon rose into the sky. Contrary to popular belief, between the two of them, Itachi was more bloodthirsty than he was. But that wasn't true until two years ago.

One of the heads of Akatsuki had taken a rather keen interest with the young shinobi. Unfortunately for the young prodigy, he wasn't powerful enough to fend the man off, not even with his Sharingan. Kisame did not see Itachi for a year since their boss locked the younger man into a room on a red full moon night. Every night it alternated between screams of tortured pain and moans of forced pleasure. The doors and the walls were not enough to block out the sounds that came from that room. Whenever one would pass there, one would feel the urge to retch, as the stench of blood was too sickening and too strong to ignore. Kisame welcomed any chance to leave headquarters to avoid having to think of what could have been transpiring behind the closed door, his guilt over his failure to protect the older Uchiha eating at him.

The next time the older S-ranked criminal saw his partner forever haunted his memories. It was during a full red moon. The bosses were all out to conduct some sort of deal with some clients, leaving the room eerily silent. One of the other members, out of curiosity, decided to open Pandora's box, opening the door. What happened next totally reinforced the saying, "Curiosity killed the cat." The man who went in screamed and there was a loud thud, the sound of someone falling to the floor. Then, there was silence until they heard light footfalls inside the room. To check on what just happened, Kisame and the others peered into the room. Some vomited and spilled their guts onto the floor. Some looked away and others like the Mist ninja, were too shocked to do anything but stare at the sight.

Itachi was on his hands and knees, completely naked and his hair unbound. He was covered in blood and was licking the same crimson liquid pooling on the floor. There was an expression of pure bliss on his face as he drank the red mixture. The man on the floor twitched, signaling that he was still alive but the extension of his life was shortened as the prodigy ripped his apart, spraying his blood and guts all over the place. The young S-ranked criminal's eyes were dilated in excitement and pleasure as by ripping the man apart, he had wrenched a blood curling scream from their now dead ally. Then those blood red eyes turned to the crowd by the door and he licked his lips. And everyone, even Kisame himself, fled and locked themselves inside their rooms. They were unable to sleep from the nightmares and the paranoia of having a monster in the form of Uchiha Itachi walking up and down the hallway like a dangerous feline pacing back and forth as he waited for his prey to come into view. The first ones who had tried to get out were the first ones to die. It was later found out that as long as you kept the door closed when he was prowling around in that bloodthirsty state, you would remain safe and unscathed. Those who were foolish enough to open their doors and walk out never saw the sun rise the next day.

Death stopped as soon as the sun rose from behind the mountains and the moon had completely set. Unable to wait any longer, Kisame steeled himself, expecting Itachi to gut him as soon as he opened the door but found the hallway devoid of any signs of life. Corpses littered the floor and blood seeped into the wooden boards. The silence was deafening. The Uchiha's partner cautiously crept towards Itachi's room, finding it odd that it was closed once more. Swallowing hard, remembering what happened to the last man who opened it first, he turned the knob and pushed the door open. Much to his disbelief, he found the Uchiha genius curled up in bed fast asleep. He looked so beautifully innocent that you would not be able to connect him with the demon last night that could not distinguish friend from foe, humans from animals, butchering any living being within his sight.

Then those bloody red eyes flew open and stared at him for a moment those lips still stained with blood opened. Kisame had never been so frightening in all his life. He was extremely relieved when Itachi merely spoke to him. "Get out," he had said before those crimson eyes turned obsidian and drifted shut.

The shark had quickly complied lest the younger man changed his mind. That was two years ago. Itachi's mind had improved somewhat afterwards when the other heads of the organization found out. The prodigy was an asset that they needed. For one of them to destroy him was unthinkable. It would result in losses to their cause. The one who tortured the young man for a year vanished not long after. No one knew where he went and neither did they care. The prodigy managed to partially revert back to his old self but the damage had been done. There was no way they could restore the stability of his mind completely. Even though the genius was completely aware of things, he could not control the desire to spill blood whenever the blood red moon rose in the sky and he would become a totally different man, dangerous yet seductive, luring in prey to sate his bloodlust. Hell, the young man would go out of control at the mere scent or sight of blood. The cold and aloof Itachi more or less walked during the day but at night, the other comes out to play.

Kisame got stuck being this prodigy's babysitter since he was the only one the other had yet to mangle or to inflict even the slightest injury to. It was relieving to know that his partner could still recognize him even it that twisted state of mind and would not harm him for now. But he wasn't about to push his luck. The constant personality changes still had him on his toes all the time.

"Kisame..." The voice of his young partner sent the room temperature spiraling downwards, jolting him from his thoughts.

Kisame glanced at the slightly ajar door, eyes meeting the obsidian eye peering out at him. To him, it was like a sleepy, drowsy stare being given to him. But it was also a look that told its recipient that the source saw nothing but a walking dead man.

Those eyelashes lowered a bit. "I don't want to see you for the rest of the week, the rest of the month if you can help it."

"But Itachi-san..."

"Go back to headquarters. I want you gone by tomorrow night." That was the end of the discussion as the prodigy shut the door.

Kisame stood frozen in place. It sounded almost as if he had been given a warning. But if he left, no one would monitor the genius' movements. There was no telling what Itachi could do without someone watching over him.

__

"I found a nice little toy to play with."

The older Uchiha's voice replayed itself in the Mist shinobi's mind. Could it possibly have something to do with that? What could the mentally unstable young man have found so entertaining?

The S-ranked criminal found it unnerving. But what could he possibly do except to acquiesce to Itachi's wishes? Unless he wanted himself to be an entree to the prodigy's possible blood feast tomorrow night, which he definitely did not want, he'd pack his meager belongings and get away from his mentally disturbed partner as soon as he could, the farther, the better. As he thought earlier, he wasn't about to push his luck.

Just then, a low moan resounded from the room the genius occupied. The hinges of the bed creaked. The shark inched closer to the door and pressed his ear against it. There was another moan. It seemed that his partner was having an erotic wet dream. About who? Someone they knew? Their old boss perhaps? A name was sighed out. To a normal person, one would not have heard what the prodigy said. But Kisame had heard it loud and clear.

__

Him? That Shinobi? Why would Itachi-san be having a naughty dream let alone thoughts about him? Kisame thought it was rather strange.

Then, the moans stopped. The occupant of the room's breathing had gone back to normal.

Itachi's voice was like a knife that cut through the silence. "Go away, Kisame."

And that, the older man did in a haste. He was gone by morning, looking over his shoulder every now and then worried about the partner he was leaving unattended.

-----

Go back to headquarters. I want you gone by tomorrow night," Itachi said before shutting the door, ending the discussion on the matter. He slowly trudged back to his bed, movements sluggish. He felt tired. It was always that way after he sated his bloodlust and it was the same when he didn't as well. He could not completely overcome the taint that man gave him. He had been conditioned to respond to blood and pain with extreme pleasure and satisfaction for an entire year. A year... Had it really been that long? He had spent an entire year with his life revolving around bloodletting and sex, two things he could have lived without had he'd been given a choice. But he never had a choice. As a shinobi, he had to spill that precious red liquid... but only when necessary. Now, it was compulsory for him to do so or else he'd drive himself mad. Sex... His first time had been completely unpleasant... having that man, grunting and groaning over him, thrusting against the prodigy with his sweaty body and making him feel as if he was being torn apart from the inside out. Eventually, his traitorous body found some perverted pleasure from being violated over and over and over again no matter how much his mind protested against the act. The experience had been mortifying. After having witnessed his parents... copulating when he was a child, he had been so disgusted that he had never ever had the urge to have sex as with his peers who seemed to indulge in such acts. No woman could ever arouse him even if she stripped naked, got down on her knees and sucked his cocked. But now he was easily aroused by the mere sight of blood.

He felt ashamed of himself for having no control over himself anymore. Control had been ripped away from him and now he responded more to his animalistic instincts. It was during such times especially during the time of the blood red moon that he could barely tell apart friend from foe, seeing them all as free game – prey...

After one year of being imprisoned in an enclosed space doing nothing but shedding his own blood for a man who found perverse pleasure in violating his body, Kisame's face was one of the few he still recognized. As long as someone was familiar to him, he could still resist the urge to tear them apart, drop down to his hands and knees and drink their blood off the floor and even bathe in it if he wanted... Which did not explain why he didn't kill that red-haired Sand nin when he had the opportunity to do so. He had gone off somewhere else and killed some random people instead. It was a confusing yet interesting predicament. Why him indeed?

He drifted off to sleep as soon as his head touched the pillow but his thoughts of that Sand shinobi did not stop there. The thoughts hounded him even in his dreams, not that he particularly minded the manner in which they invaded his subconscious...

__

He found himself in that room once more, his hands chained to the post by anti-chakra restraints and his legs spread-eagled. The dream was a regular occurrence. He had expected that man whose name he could no longer remember as anything but "Master", to walk in and make him relive the experience of being violated night after night. And Itachi would scream and he'd moan like a whore and do anything that would make the man hurt him as he gave pleasure. The thought was contradicting to most but it was what the raven-haired young man felt, an overly sensitized bundle of nerves filled with only pain and pleasure. Anything else would have felt like nothing to him.

The door opened but the man did not come. Instead, it was that red-haired shinobi who came in. His red hair whose color resembled so much of the blood that Itachi craved and his jade-green eyes so depthless that he could drown in them... Both of these drew the prodigy's eyes and captivated him. He could not tear his eyes away from the vivid image standing before him.

Then, he was in the forest all over again, no longer chained to the bed but freely pressing his body wantonly against the Sand nin. He drew closer and instead of pulling away like a bloody tease, he kissed those blood-stained lips, tasting the blood so tantalizingly sweet. Those lips kissed back and his eyes closed shut. The older Uchiha's hands tangled in that shaggy mane of red as their tongues entwined. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, pressing him even closer before hands slipped past the waistband of his pants and squeezed his buttocks. He moaned as fingers started slipping inside of him, one by one. It was all so agonizingly slow that he moaned the shinobi's name.

"Gaara..."

He felt those lips against his smile. "You've been a naughty little boy, Itachi..." Then the fingers inside him withdrew. Itachi moaned in protest at the lost of the sensation of being filled. Gaara's lips moved to his ear and whispered, "Be a good boy next time..." The Sand shinobi licked his ear. "... and I'll finish what we started."

Then he was gone, leaving Itachi alone and extremely unsatisfied. The older Uchiha sagged onto his knees, his breath coming in short gasps. He closed his eyes...

And when he opened them again, he was back in his room. He glanced at the clock. Not much time had passed since he closed his eyes to sleep. His eyes narrowed when he sensed a familiar presence lingering outside his door. His partner was listening in on him. He scowled. "Go away, Kisame."

There was a shuffling of feet and the other missing nin retreated back to his own room. Itachi knew that his partner was merely worried about him. As much as he appreciated it, he could not have Kisame interfering and getting killed in the process. He supposed that it was because they had been traveling together for so long that he had gotten quite attached to the big shark man.

With the arrival of that Sand nin, Gaara, Itachi's bloodlust, which had become routine, had changed significantly over a span of a few hours. He didn't know what he would do. He could sense it. The Sand demon bearer's lust for blood called out to him and he seemed to lust after him as well if the bulge in the Sand nin's pants was any indication. It intrigued him that the other wanted him in that way as opposed to most whom found it disgusting and perverted for him to find pleasure in blood alone.

After meeting the red-haired shinobi, he had tried to sate his lust for blood by killing all those men and women and found no pleasure in drawing blood. He had been intoxicated by the Sand demon bearer's blood; addicted to it after just one taste. He wanted more. If Konoha really assigned him the task of apprehending him, then there was a large possibility that he would be seeing Gaara some time soon. And he would wait. He licked his lips at the thought. After all, didn't they say that anticipation was half the fun? When the Sand shinobi came for him, he'd be waiting like a good little boy. They'd have some fun and then maybe... maybe he could get the other out of his system, out of his blood and be satisfied. Then he could go back to his routine and familiar schedule of finding bliss in spilling all that precious and beautiful crimson liquid. When he was done with this ninja he barely knew, he'd probably indulge himself and do what he wanted – bathing in blood and drinking it from the floor on his hands and knees. After all, it would be bad for him to keep it all bottled up inside for so long. He'd have to let it out eventually. His partner would just have to understand that the old Itachi was never coming back.

The S-ranked criminal shifted uncomfortably. He was still highly aroused. He cursed the Sand nin who did this to him. He wasn't going to get any sleep in his body's current state. He lowered his pants, coated his fingers with his saliva and slipped it into himself, moaning as his other hand wrapped around his need.

__

Jerking off is a pretty messy business, Itachi thought minutes later as he licked his own fluid from his hands and fingers. Bliss was short-lived. Release was certainly not as satisfying as having a thick, long, hard cock driving into him. He sighed. _I am such a whore._ He stood up and stripped. When he was completely bare, he left his soiled clothes in a heap in a corner. He would deal with them after getting some sleep. Then he proceeded to change the sheets on his bed and placed the dirty ones in the same crumpled pile as his clothes.

He laid down in bed, not bothering to put on clothes and stared at the ceiling. Why did Gaara effect him so? It was beyond him. Sure the Sand nin was gorgeous. His shaggy long red hair made the older Uchiha want to run his hands through them, Those lips made Itachi want to kiss him until they were both breathless with desire. The prodigy wanted to place a playful bite on that pale, slender neck to mark the other as his own...

The genius shook his head. _Dammit._ He was not willing to fantasize about a certain redhead just to dirty the sheets he had just changed. Although he idly wondered why he wanted so much to worship the other's body with his hands, his mouth, his body, giving the younger man pleasure from the delights of the flesh, having Gaara driving into him fast and hard...

Lubricated or not, it didn't matter to Itachi. He wanted the feeling of being filled, being dominated. No one had ever made him want it more than his former boss had. Gaara was beyond any rational explanation he could possibly come up with, that is, if he could be rational concerning the bearer of Shuukaku when all he could think of was copulating with the said nin.

He broke off from his thoughts when he noticed the sudden rise in temperature. _Is it just me or is it really hot in here?_ His eyes wandered around the room and consequently, he looked down. _Shit._

He scowled and resigned himself to the fact that he would not be getting any sleep and respite that night from thoughts of Gaara.

-----

Before Kisame left, he had gone in to look at the younger man. He opened the door and saw an exhausted looking Itachi sleeping naked, lying on his side. The bed sheets were askew, the blanket on the floor and there were evidences of the younger man's activities. His partner looked so helpless right now, yet so beautiful. The shark crossed the distance between the door and the bed and loomed over the slumbering genius. He lightly traced the younger ninja's cheek and watched those eyes flutter open, revealing tired obsidian orbs. Itachi merely stared at him saying and doing nothing as he bent down to kiss the prodigy's forehead lightly. The older Uchiha grabbed his hand gently and kissed his palm before falling back asleep.

It was rare for the prodigy to show even a scrap of affection and Kisame was glad to be a recipient of it. It filled him with a strange kind of warmth. Whether it was the old one or the new one, Kisame still like the prodigy well enough to be rather protective of him, despite the genius' insistence that he needed no protection. He had told the Mist ninja that he could take care of himself. The shark had believed that the S-ranked criminal was capable of protecting himself until that event years ago. That had changed everything. He was reluctant to leave the young man alone but he had to believe in Itachi's will power to overcome his psychotic, bloodthirsty state. He knew that he had no other means of helping except by being there for his partner when he was needed the most. He combed a hand through that long, unbound raven hair and watched the other purr contentedly in his sleep. Kisame felt like a mother hen reluctant to let her chick fend for itself. He sighed in resignation, remembering the prodigy's words from the night before. He crossed the room to the door, paused, giving the slumbering ex-ANBU captain on the bed a glance once more and closed it.

The older shinobi strapped on his sword, Samehada, grabbed his belongings and slowly walked out. _Come back to me soon, Itachi-san._ Although... he felt as if it would be a long while before they saw each other again. No matter how long it took, he would wait. For Itachi, he'd wait an eternity if he had to.

-----

Konoha, Gaara noted, was not happy to know that he had been unsuccessful in apprehending Uchiha Itachi after he narrated his encounter with the S-ranked criminal minus the lurid details. There had been a couple of reports of random slaughter by the older Uchiha which was why the two villages, Konoha and Sand were both surprised to find him still relatively well intact despite the minor beating his body took. The Sand shinobi was baffled himself. Why was he spared above all the countless victims of the older man? What kind of sick and twisted game was the other up to? The youngest of the Sand siblings wanted to know, which was why he refused to be reassigned to another mission. He wanted this one. He wanted Uchiha Itachi in particular, to have, to dominate, to own.

When he finally managed to capture that nin, he had every intention of keeping him until he got bored and tired of the other. He'll have to negotiate that with the Hokage when that happened though. He wanted to keep the prodigy as a prize, a trophy, a pet, tormenting the man everyday until he broke like delicate china.

The genius intrigued him though. The older man's aesthetic features were beautiful, definitely pleasing yet underneath something twisted, primal, dark, demonic lurked. It was still alluring nonetheless. He was drawn to the psychotic shinobi. Perhaps it was an animal thing. Gaara smirked at the thought. He had never been truly attracted to anyone until Itachi. The said Uchiha had that animalistic streak that was so raw, so primal enough to rival his own. The prodigy was like a drug so intoxicating that it was addictive.

When he'd been given the mission, no one had ever thought to forewarn him that the S-ranked criminal was lethal seduction on two legs. What did they think he was? Made out of stone? Part of him still responded to human stimulation. Although he usually had an iron control over it, the ex-ANBU captain nearly stripped it down to nothing after just one encounter. Just one.

It was dangerous but the prodigy had him enthralled. Gaara had never felt so drawn to someone like Uchiha Itachi. Even Shuukaku expressed such rare interest in the older man. It was surprisingly unexpected. The red-haired nin was told that the raven-haired man was a cool, calm and collected figure whose calculating mind left no room for him to succumb to baser instincts. But what he had encountered was totally different. What could have possibly caused the sudden change? Gaara didn't know.

But he was intrigued enough to find out.

-----

The room was silent aside from the creaking bed and the harsh breaths being taken. Had Itachi been there, it would have made a familiar scene except that... he wasn't the one being fucked into the mattress. The seemingly submissive figure struggled weakly against the hands and the body pinning him down in futile protest to the violation of his body.

"No! Stop! It hurts... Get off me you bastard!" he screamed.

The man on top of him chuckled. "Don't worry. I have every intention of _getting off_."

The victim moaned at a particularly deep thrust, his body going limp for a moment before resuming his useless struggle. "No..."

"Oh come on now... Stop fighting me. It'll hurt more. I promise I can make this feel good. You'll like it. You're brother did."

His struggles ceased as his obsidian eyes flared and turned crimson, showing the man on top the Sharingan the Uchihas were feared and respected for. In a cold voice that promised, dire retribution, he said, "Fuck off."

The man gave him a sinister smile but did not cease his ministrations. It was not long after that he came, a name stumbling from his lips, "Itachi." Then, he eased off the younger man on the bed, donned his clothes and left. Substitutes were not as satisfying as the real thing. The man scowled as he walked away from the small cottage. He had come here hoping to completely sate his lust for the older Uchiha on the younger one, Sasuke. But no matter what he did, he could not erase the prodigy from his mind like he'd done with many others before the genius.

His hand fisted tightly before he slammed it against a tree. This could not be happening. He had always been the one unaffected, always been the one to walk away without looking back. Because of the older Uchiha, things changed. There was only on way to fix things. He would have to get his discarded pet back. He may not have broken Itachi completely back then but he will this time for all the trouble the prodigy had caused him.

He'll make sure of it.

-----

Sasuke refrained from moving at all after his tormentor left. It had hurt to move even a little. Tears trickled from his eyes. Being violated left him feeling mortified, defiled, disgusted and ashamed. The man mentioned his brother. Had Itachi felt this way as well?

The raven-haired young man had left Orochimaru a few years ago to go his own way. In the beginning, he had thought that it was just fine for the snake bastard to possess his body for his immortality jutsu but when it came down to it, Sasuke couldn't go through with it. He just couldn't. He had started thinking back to the things in his past that he could not and had never really given up on. The names of the people in his life that he could not forget resurfaced. And he fled. No one was able to stop him, not even Orochimaru himself. They completely underestimated him. But strangely enough, the cursed seal had never activated since then.

Sasuke spent about a year or so wandering around thinking about his purpose in life. The more he thought of it, the more he realized that he had never been truly angry. He had forced himself to be. True, he was angry and hurt because of betrayal and because he had been powerless to do anything. But he could never completely hate the man responsible for it, his brother. The younger Uchiha realized that, in truth, he loved his brother. He loved him still. He had hidden under the guise of hate because it was what was expected of him and to cover up feelings one should not even feel for one's own brother. It was forbidden yet Sasuke had clung onto it like a leech. He was in love with his brother. He was in love with Itachi. He had come all this way to find his most precious person when he heard the rumors, the reports.

He had found this cottage by chance and its inhabitants rotting in the clearing. He had not expected to be violated by a man who knew his brother. That man appeared to have been expecting him for some time. He had been caught off-guard, his clothes ripped off him, thrown on the bed and... That was two days ago. He had not stopped fighting the bastard since the entire ordeal started. He was easily provoked by the man's insinuations of doing the same to his brother, only it was worse.

Sasuke grit his teeth and hissed as he slowly sat up, pain flaring from his bleeding ass up to his spine. He honestly didn't think that his first time would e this bad. He slowly inched off the bed, wincing at the pain. He needed to bathe, to clean his wounds then rest. When he was well enough, he was going to get back at the bastard who did this to him. If that man had ever hurt Itachi in any way like he implied and was planning to hurt his brother anytime soon, Sasuke would make him rue the day he was born. He promised himself that he would not let that man hurt Itachi and live.

-----

-TBC-

Author's notes: Okay... That was different from what I usually write. The descriptive "scenes" were inspired from the movie, "Eating Out" showed in the Pink Film Festival in SM-Manila. Gods, I'm so glad I took up gender studies this term. That subject is so cool.

Anyway, please review. Flamers can go to hell and kiss Zabuza's ass (that is, if they can get through Haku first).

Started: June 28, 2004

Ended: July 9, 2004


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi, people! (Yup, I'm still alive.) I know that I haven't updated in a long time. (Understatement of the century... Took me going to bananaoil.tk to realize just how slow I was being...) I'm currently finishing up the next chapter of "Life Goes On" as well as an interlude to make up for the long wait. (I'm around 80 done with the next chappie and already done with the interlude.) When I'm done with both, then I'll start writing the next chapter of "Only You" (I had already started the next chapter around two months ago but it was so crappy that I just had to scrap it) and "Addicted to You." (I'm around 30 done...) Any other fic will just have to come after these.  
  
Anyway, sorry if I'm making you guys wait too long. 


End file.
